The Seven Seas
The Seven Seas: The Known World of Uphelios is defined by the Seven Seas that devide its continents and countries. They include (in order of size): The Great Sea, The Marauder's Sea, The Dragon Sea, The Black Sea, The Sea of Fair Winds, The Ring Sea, and the Sea of Pearls. The Great Sea The largest of the Seven Seas in the known world. sometimes called the Suud Sea, or 'Southern Sea'. The Great Sea extends beyond the boundaries of Uphelios and into Frontiersland. While used to source materials and wealth, is not widely traversed. The Black Sea One of the Seven Seas of the known world. The Black sea is one of the northernmost oceans and is known for its treacherous waters due to bitter winds, ice flows and icebergs. Latolia, Tantland and Pedwyrr have the most successful port cities on the Black Sea. Dragon Sea One of the Seven Seas of the known world. The Dragon Sea is the other most northerly ocean, and primarily touches Wild Lands that are as of yet untamed. Because of the inhospitable shores that this ocean touches, and the reported leviathans that swim its waters, it gained the name of 'Dragon Sea'. However, the more scientifically-minded claim its name hails from the clarity of seeing the Galaxy in the wings of the constellation Draco. Marauder's Sea One of the Seven Seas of the known world. The Marauder's Sea is most easily equated to our Mediterranean, although it is the nearly the size of the Atlantic. Said to be the first ocean the denizens of the world crossed in their nautical explorations, it has since become the most trafficked body of water for travel, trade, migration. Prosperous ports line its shores. While pirate activity here is frequent and ample, the military ships of some of the larger nations and the ships of the Holy Cross, (such as the vigilant Curtiss Cross) also patrol the waters, bringing danger to those who would incite chaos on the high seas. Sea of Pearls One of the Seven Seas of the known world, the Sea of Pearls is a warm and beautiful sea marked by rich marine life, coral reefs and oceanic riches. Most easily compared to a Caribbean region, the Sea of Pearls has long been plundered by merchants and pirates alike, making the nations that line its shores (most notably Rabinon, Atgolia and Rabimira) exceptionally wealthy. The Ring Sea One of the Seven Seas of the known world, and a nearly land-locked sea. Called the Ring Sea because of its doughnut-like shape surrounding the continent of Numas. An ocean primarily used for travel, negotiation, religions pilgrimage and trade. Pirate action in the Ring Sea is not as prevalent because of the high superstitions that mark the area and the surrounding countries. The most active ship on these waters is the highly feared Lady Bristol. Sea of Fair Winds One of the Seven Seas of the known world, the Sea of Fair Winds is so-called because of its deep waters, easy sailing and typically steady weather for navigation. Despite these ideal marine qualities, the Sea is situated between the Wilds, Suwasu and Rusa, making for little need or excuse to travel via these routes. Category:Uphelios Category:Seven Seas Category:Great Sea Category:Black Sea Category:Dragon Sea Category:Sea of Fair Winds Category:Sea of Pearls Category:Marauder's Sea